catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Milkyspot Adventure
Cats Outside The Clans Heather Milky/ Milkyspots Jacob ''SpiritClan Cat '' Shimmerpelt A calico she cat opened her blue eyes and blinked at the sunlight that creeped into her den. This was Milky. She didn't want to wake up yet. She shut her eyes and tried to get a few more minutes of sleep. But she couldn't go back to sleep. She left the safety of her den and sat down on the outside of her den. She lifted her nose and drunk in the scents. She heard a strange murmur in her ear and glanced around to see were her mother was. Her mother was called Heather. Heather was a calico as well but she had green eyes. "You're awake at last!" Heather, meowed as she spotted her daughter. "And I'm as hungry as ever." Milky, replied. "Let's go hunt then." Heather, mewed. "Remember to stay close." "Yes mom." Milky, mewed. The two of them went into the forest. Milky drunk in the familiar scents of the forest. She noticed her mother was really tense. "Are you alright?" Milky, asked. "Jacob scented a badger this morning." Heather, replied. Jacob was Milky's father. Jacob was a pure black tom with green eyes just like Milky's father. "A badger!" Milky, exclaimed. Badgers killed cats! If it caught Milky and Heather out here they'd be crowfood. She decided it would be safer to keep close to her mother. After a while a strange scent filled Milky's nose. The Thunderpath! They were so close to the Thunderpath that they couldn't smell the badger. Milky forgot her mother's warning and strayed away from her side. Much to Milky's horror she heard a yowl. She ran back to her mother and stopped dead in her tracks. The badger had her mother pinned. She leaped onto the badger back but it wasn't enough. Before she could get hold of it the beast threw her off. She landed onto the ground and felt her eyesight grow hazy. The badger finished her mother off then went over to her. Jacob let out a furious yowl and slashed the badger's muzzle. "How dare you endanger my family!" he, hissed. He leaped at the badger's neck avoiding the badger's claws. Once his teeth met it's neck he bit down. Blood flowed out of the beast's neck and it fell to the ground. Once Jacob was sure the beast was dead he turned his attention to Heather. "What have you done?! You left your mother alone and now she's dead!" He, meowed his voice deep with grief. "I-I'm sorry." she, mewed. Tears started to crawl down her face. Her father turned away and dashed off. "You'll have to find your own way. I can't stay with you after this." Jacob, spat over his shoulder. Milky sat there dazed for a few minutes. She heard the murmur again but this time it was clearer. "Come to us." It, said. "Come to the forest with a lot of forest cats." Then Milky saw a silver colored cat that dashed over the Thunderpath. Was she supposed to follow? She checked the Thunderpath for monsters then followed the silver cat over the Thunderpath. Once over the other side she saw the cat. "Follow the marked trees. They won't steer you wrong." The silver cat meowed. She disappeared. Milky's eyes went round. "Follow the marked trees?" she, said outloud. Then she saw one. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ After a few hours of walking Milky's stomach started to yowl for food. She saw a rabbit and licked her lips. She ran after the rabbit so fast, she felt as though she was flying, and she leaped onto the rabbit and bit it's neck. Once it was dead she leaned over her kill and ate it. When she finished her kill she glanced around. She found another tree with a mark and followed it. She walked for a few more hours then she realized that it was dark. She stopped dead and looked for a place to sleep. When she found a den she sniffed it to make sure nothing else had moved in. Then she went out to find some moss and feathers. When she was done she curled up and fell asleep. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Morning light filled the den and Milky roused out of her sleep and heard the murmur but it was clearer than last time. There was a cat actually saying this. It was the same silver cat that had helped her before. "Come to us! Come to us and join the Clans. Come to us. Come to the forest with a lot of cats. You destiny lies here." It, said. Milky felt strength fill her limbs and she followed the silver cat. "Am I almost there?" she, asked. "Yes." The silver cat replied. Then Milky saw it. The forest! She ran ahead of the silver cat but didn't realize that she was going to fast. Before she could slow down her ear got caught in a thorn bush and when she pulled her head out she left a chunk of her ear behind. "You made it dear one. Good job and now you nyst enter the forest and join MoonClan. They will accept you." Then she disappeared again. Milky gulped then stepped into the forest. She wondered if the she cat was right. Was she destined to join MoonClan? Then she paused to the she cat. "I want to know your name." Milky, meowed "My name is Shimmerspots. I am a former warrior of MoonClan." The silver cat replied. "Then I will except spot into my name." Milkyspots, meowed. Shimmerspots smiled then placed her head on Milkyspots shoulder. "Treat your Clan with respect my sweet." Shimmerspots, whispered then she disappeared. Milkyspots murmured, "I will." and turned back to the forest. Now her quest was almost complete.